Writing team
hard at work.]] MS Paint Adventures was created by writer and artist Andrew Hussie, and initially the entire webcomic was his solo creative project. While Jailbreak, Bard Quest, Problem Sleuth and Homestuck were authored solely by Hussie, as Homestuck's spin-offs have expanded into other media and canons, various external writers have been brought in to work on these projects, often working to a loose outline penned by Hussie. These writers have generally been either employed by Homestuck media company What Pumpkin Studios, or else are brought on as independent contractors, and are often recruited from the MSPA fan community. This page lists members of the MSPA/Homestuck media writing team by the projects that they worked on. Comics Jailbreak, Bard Quest, Problem Sleuth, Homestuck, Ryanquest The initial run of MSPA webcomics, including the short comic Ryanquest, were penned wholly and illustrated primarily by Andrew Hussie. On occasion, contributions were taken from an art team during the latter half of Homestuck's lifespan. Music on pages was provided by Homestuck music team members. Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff The web-published Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff comics were written and drawn by Hussie, later working in character as Homestuck character Dave Strider. Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff and the Quest for the Missing Spoon was a collaborative project, with writing split between Hussie and twitter personality dril. Artist KC Green also collaborated with Hussie on the artwork. Paradox Space Homestuck spin-off short anthology comic Paradox Space invited a number of guest writers and artists to pen contributions. Artists and illustrators, per comic, can be found on the above linked Paradox Space page. A list of Paradox Space writers follows: * Andrew Hussie, writing for: ** ** ** ** * Jonathan Griffiths, writing for: ** ** * KC Green, writing for: ** ** ** ** ** * Zack Morrison, writing for: ** ** ** ** * Rachel Rocklin, writing for: ** ** ** ** * Benito Cereno, writing for: ** ** * David McGuire, writing for: ** ** ** * Matt Boyd, writing for: ** * Phil Gibson, writing for: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Mary Borsellino, writing for: ** ** ** ** * Bea Munos, writing for: ** * Alex Rofael, writing for: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Evin Weston, writing for: ** * Arden Ripley, writing for: ** * Hanni Brosh, writing for: ** * John Girard, writing for: ** Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon is an official post-Canon sequel to Homestuck and its epilogues. Unlike Homestuck, the comic will shift increasingly towards more fan input, and is written by a writing team, following a loose outline by Andrew Hussie. The writers for Homestuck^2 are: * Andrew Hussie * Aysha U. Farah * Kate Mitchell * Lalo Hunt * Pip Dillistone * Taz optimisticDuelist * Xamag Xamag, previously of the Homestuck art team, leads this comic's art team. Prose The Homestuck Epilogues The Homestuck Epilogues, the major prose work in the Homestuck universe, is a post-Canon pseudocanonial sequel to Homestuck. It was written by a writing team based on an outline by Andrew Hussie. The epilogue writers are: * Andrew Hussie * Cephied_Variable * ctset Additional contributions were made by: * Lalo Hunt * Aysha U. Farah Video Games The various Homestuck video games have had a diverse writing team, with different writers often taking on different "episodes" of the episodic visual novel releases of Hiveswap Friendship Simulator and Pesterquest. Namco High While not a Homestuck/MSPA game, Namco video game character dating simulator Namco High featured Andrew Hussie as its creative director and included three dateable Homestuck characters. While writers for Namco High are not credited on a per-character basis, and so it is unclear who wrote the Homestuck storylines, the credited writers for the game as a whole are: * Ananth Panagariya * Magnolia Porter * Brian Clevinger Hiveswap/Hauntswitch The initial storyline for Hiveswap/Hauntswitch was written by Andrew Hussie. Hiveswap: Act 1 The writing team for Act 1 of Hiveswap consisted: * Cohen Edenfield (story and script) * Andrew Hussie (story) * Ryan North (additional) * ctset (additional) * Paul Dochney (additional) * Chris Hastings (additional) * Jess Haskins (additional) Hiveswap Friendship Simulator Each episode of Hiveswap Friendsim consisted of two routes, focusing on one character each, and each written by a different member of the Friendsim writing team. The writing team for Hiveswap Friendsim consisted: *Andrew Hussie - (Routes: Ardata, Diemen) *Aysha U. Farah - (Routes: Amisia, Skylla, Polypa, Folykl & Kuprum, Konyyl, Chixie, Chahut, Zebede, Mallek, Boldir, Marsti, Epilogue) *Cee L. Kyle - (Routes: Bronya, Zebruh, Remele, Lynera, Daraya) *Magdalena Clark - (Routes: Vikare, Elwurd, Zebede) *Lalo Hunt - (Routes: Tagora, Tyzias, Galekh, Wanshi, Epilogue) *Kieran Miranda - (Routes: Azdaja, Stelsa, Charun, Barzum & Baizli) *David Turnbull - (Routes: Tegiri, Tirona, Nihkee) *"Geezy" - (Routes: Karako, Fozzer) *"V" - (Routes: Marvus, Lanque) The writer for Civara's route remained anonymous. Only two routes list multiple writers, being Zebede's route (Aysha U. Farah, Magdalena Clark) and the Epilogue (Aysha U. Farah, Lalo Hunt). Pesterquest Pesterquest releases follow a similar format to Hiveswap Friendsim, with the exception of the first four volumes containing only one route. The writing team for Pesterquest consists: * Aysha U. Farah - (Routes: Prologue, Volume 2, Volume 5 Route 1) * Andrew Hussie - (Routes: Volume 1) * James Roach - (Routes: Volume 3) * David Turnbull - (Routes: Volume 4) * Magdalena Clarke - (Routes: Volume 5 Route 2) Category:Content creators